Better Than Revenge
by LxIsxJustice
Summary: "Sebastian, I promise I will throw a very unsightly fit if you do not do something now." "Well, we certainly can't have that." Two-shot songfics. Rated for a good reason. Sebastian/Ciel Includes Romance, Humor, Angst, Smut, and Fluff.
1. Better Than Revenge

**Sooo, hi again. I'm having majorly mixed feelings about this today. On the one hand, I am SUPER excited that you all like my recent writing so much. On the other hand, you keep asking for really difficult plot lines! The one here is supposed to be a mix of humor, angst, fluff, and smut dealing with a Sebastian/Ciel, non shotacon pairing. ...do you realize you have just asked for royal worthy dishes from a peasant cook? _ I tried, I really did, and I hope this is what you were wanting, because it's really difficult to go from broody to playful to lustful to fluffy in a two-shot, especially when I am new to writing slash fiction. I practically got whiplash. So I made them songfics to help them along. The first is to Taylor Swift's 'Better Than Revenge', and the second chapter is to Adele's "One and Only". Yaoi warnings apply: Second chapter is one giant lemon. It is not Shota because Ciel is seventeen, and the age of consent back in England in the Victorian Era was fifteen. So yeah...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Manga, Anime, or songs) but the plot. Oh god, I WISH I owned Sebastian. The poor guy would be eternally chained to some sort of flat surface if he were real.**

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

It was days like this that made life unbearable.

If anyone disagreed, it could be assumed that the unfortunate person who committed the mortal sin of saying today was an alright day would be subjected to the most painful and miserable tortures Ciel could come up with.

…Unfortunately, it was such a bad day that he couldn't think of anything at the moment.

The heat was stifling. It was so hot that experts all throughout London were thoroughly puzzled and sweating about it, pun very much intended. The air nearly shimmered with the scorching rays of the sun, the offending ball of fire content to continue pelting the earth with its molten fire. Ciel's breaths had come out in pants since the moment he woke up that morning, alone.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

It had greatly surprised him that his butler, Sebastian, had not come in before he awoke._ So much for a 'hell of a butler'_, he had thought snidely, proud to have finally gotten to an age where sleeping in was no longer a habit of his. The seventeen year old sat up, waiting for his servant to come into the room with a cheery, "Good morning, Bocchan." When a few minutes passed, he began to really notice how warm it was in the room. In fact, it was far too warm to wear the sheets and the duvet for a second longer. _It is summer _he thought idly as he threw the covers off his wiry frame.

Though he had grown a little, he was still no match for Sebastian's height. The demon still towered more than a few inches over his young master; a fact that was a bit of a sore spot for Ciel. It really didn't help his cause when Sebastian thought his master was 'too adorably short to take seriously.' Finally, he called for Sebastian, tired of wondering where his butler could be when he should be here.

No knock, no door opening, no Sebastian.

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think, She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known, for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find, stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't, make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

A disgruntled sigh emerged from gritted teeth. _So help me, Sebastian, if you are playing dead again…_he resigned himself to going about his morning on his own. Over the years, he had eventually learned to dress, bathe, and tie his own damn laces, but he still preferred Sebastian to do all these things for him.

"_Really, Bocchan, aren't you a bit too old for me to do all this?" his butler had asked cheekily one day._

"_Perhaps. But this has nothing to do with age, and everything to do with the amusement I derive from seeing a supernatural being kneeling at my feet to put my shoes on."_

_A slow smirk, and Sebastian turned back to his task, saying nothing and surprising his young master. Usually, the raven would make some sort of innuendo at that point, but this time, he simply traced a line down Ciel's calf before slipping the shoe onto his foot._

Of course, Ciel would never acknowledge the _real_ reason he liked having Sebastian dote on him. At least not out loud. It was silly really: the fact that his butler was attractive was undeniable, as was the fact that he had a voice that could melt the earth faster than this ridiculous heat. He was charismatic (Ciel wondered if any demon _wasn't_), unerringly suave, and had a wicked sense of humor that Ciel found he appreciated.

All of these things may, in fact, be true, but that didn't make these feelings any less ridiculous. Because for all the power Ciel had over his _butler_, he did not have any power over a _demon_. He was unobtainable, off limits. The teasing touches and heated glances between them meant nothing, because Ciel knew that it was simply not okay to succumb to Sebastian's seductiveness. Ironically, it was _because _of the raven's seductive nature that he resisted in the first place.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

Ciel was an earl, and a Phantomhive at that, and he was not about to become a toy for his butler only to be cast aside like a broken plaything later. Sebastian would one day devour his soul—really, with all Sebastian did, he had certainly earned his meal—and to be separated from the most important person in Ciel's life _after_ knowing such intimacy…would be too much to bear. He would not be reduced to a pleading mess when that time came, all because of feelings that were not even welcome in his life.

Happiness, longing, wishing, needing…_love_. All of these things were unnecessary.

Shaking himself from the musings, he realized he had been standing in front of the door to his room, waiting for it to open and for Sebastian to come through._ Ridiculous. Good God, it is so hot today_. Ciel despised summer for exactly this reason, as well as reasons such as sunburn. It wasn't his fault he had perpetually fair skin. It was times like these he was both grateful and outraged that he wore the latest fashions in London. They both protected him…and made the heat much worse.

He walked down the hallways and twisting corridors, wondering what he was supposed to do today. Usually Sebastian informed him of meetings, work, and the like in the morning, but his butler was nowhere to be found.

"Aaah!" Mey-Rin shrieked when the young master appeared behind her. "Oh! Young Master, you startled me, yes you did, w-what can I do for you?" Her face was flushed from the oppressive heat, bangs sticking in straggles to her forehead.

"I was looking for Sebastian. You haven't seen him have you?" he asked curtly, not in the mood to listen to the maid's stammering today. Not that he really ever was though.

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Mey-Rin looked confused, as though she couldn't fathom her young master and Sebastian being apart in the first place. "Now tha' you mention it, I 'avent seen 'im today. I thought he'd be wakin' the young master up 'bout this time." Her nose scrunched, thinking very hard if she had seen a glimpse of Sebastian all morning.

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll find him eventually," Ciel sighed, walking away from Mey-Rin, who was getting redder from thinking so hard.

Talking to Finny and Bard had the same results.

"No, sir, haven't seen him today! Thought he'd come out and yell at me when I cut the hedges wrong but…"

"Nope, he ain't come by the kitchen yet. Guess it's my turn to cook." Ciel had shuddered at the glint in the chef's eyes. His meal didn't stand a chance. How Bard managed to work with a flamethrower in this heat was a mystery to Ciel.

And all of his searching proved wasted. He was overheated—an understatement to say the least—annoyed, and in desperate need of a glass of water. If he was being honest with himself, he was also a little worried. He chastised his own stupidity. _Sebastian will manage._ It was more himself he was worried about, right? He did not want to spend the day alone in the god-awful heat with nothing to do and no one to vent to. Nodding, he made his way to the gardens, seeking shade beneath the blossoming trees.

_I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa_

He sat beneath the tallest one, leaning his head against the trunk and closing his eyes, deciding to drift off until Sebastian would eventually come looking for him.

Sunlight danced against his eyelids, the hot day causing beads of sweat to trickle down his face and neck. The fragrance of flowers and moist grass filled the air, the headiness of it intoxicating. His senses seemed to reach out as far as they could go to drink in every smell, every brush of barely-there breeze, every distant moan of…

What?

His eyelids cracked open, wondering where that thought had come from. _The heat must be getting to me. _Suddenly, he heard the sound again: a moan coming from further into the grove of trees. What on earth? That was unusual. Curiosity piqued, he stood dizzily to his feet, walking towards the source of the sounds, keeping his footsteps light and soundless.

Walking into the forested area, he was not at all prepared for the sight of what was around the next tree.

Sebastian lay splayed beneath the shade of the broad royal oak, clothing in the worst disarray Ciel had ever seen them. His jacket was down to his elbows, his shirt had a few buttons undone, tie loose around his neck, pressed pants rumpled, and one hand ungloved. Even his shoes were missing!

And on top of him was Grell.

_Wha—?_

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

"I will not repeat this again, Grell. Get. Off," the butler demanded. But for once, his voice nearly lacked the disdain it usually carried against the flamboyant shinigami. In fact, it almost sounded…breathy.

"Oh ho! If you want me off so badly, Bassy, you should put a little conviction into your tone. Apparently, 'no' doesn't always mean 'no', hm?" Grell was nearly howling with laughter, fingering a strand of the demon's raven hair. 'She' suddenly ground down against Sebastian's hips, eliciting a sharp inhale and a slightly weakened glare. "Really, Bassy, I don't see why not?"

Ciel stared wide-eyed at the two supernatural beings. What was going on? Well, clearly there were some illicit activities going on. He couldn't seem to turn his body away from the sight of his disheveled butler. Never before had he seen Sebastian in any other state than perfection. He also couldn't help the shock at having found his butler like this.

A mirthless chuckle escaped Sebastian. "Why? First of all, it's against the rules of my contract. You know that. Second, because I could care less about your needs and 'affections'. I like to think of myself as having standards. And I know I don't have to tell you the third reason."

_What is Sebastian talking about?_ Ciel thought. _Why is he bringing up_ _our contract?_

Grell rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Oh yes, the Phantomhive brat. Of course that's the third reason, he's under your skin" she said mockingly. "I forgot, you're 'saving yourself' for him."

The raven growled angrily, turning his face away when the reaper tapped his nose. "Shut up, Grell. Don't make it seem like a noble thing. You know I only want Bocchan's soul to be perfectly tainted when I devour it. He matters no more than you."

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause_

His world seemed to shatter as Ciel's heart constricted painfully. He hadn't known…or maybe he had: how little he mattered to Sebastian. He was just dinner, after all. How could someone care about a meal beyond the taste?

Grell was unexpectedly observant. "If that's how you feel, then why does your face say otherwise?" Sebastian was silent, his face still turned away from Ciel's sight. The shinigami huffed, mock irritated. "Don't think I don't see it, Bassy. Not to mention that nickname you've given him. It's always 'Bocchan this', 'Bocchan that'.' I honestly have no idea why you chose that brat. Or why you'd go to such lengths for him for that matter. Here you are, in the demon mating season once again, in heat, denying yourself even a little pleasure for his sake. That is so un-demon-like it just screams "I love my Bocchan!"

Sebastian whipped his head back to face Grell, sneering. "If you know so much, why is it you still persist in trying to seduce me…very poorly I might add."

Grell let out a long trill of laughter. "Oh Bassy! I don't know if you're aware, but I'm on top of you and you're rock hard. There's a _reason_ it gets so hot this time of year; all the demons are releasing lustful energy. I may not be the one you want, but I can still enjoy the benefits of the brat's stupidity. If he had snapped you up when he should have, I wouldn't…no, I take that back, I'd still try. But is it any fault of mine that I can see what a nice arse you have and he can't?" She stroked teasingly along Sebastian's collarbone. Ciel could see Sebastian shiver slightly, and his heart nearly broke.

_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

Grell was right, he hadn't taken any of the opportunities, despite having told himself long ago he wasn't scared of anything. So what if Sebastian didn't return any feelings, wouldn't being with him be enough? He hadn't moved his pieces and now Grell had moved in for the kill. It was clear the redhead was going to get what she wanted. Sebastian didn't look like he _wanted _to fight at this point.

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut, choking on a breath, his own weaknesses rearing up to slap him in the face. He didn't want to be here when Sebastian said yes to Grell.

A tired sigh reached his ears as he turned to run. "I think you should get your ears checked, Grell. You seem to have misheard me. I said both 'no' and 'get off'." With a sudden movement, Sebastian had shoved the shinigami off of himself and threw her against the trunk of the tree. "I also don't recall ever giving you permission to manhandle my person or _anything_ about me being on bottom. You should know, Grell, that I am not submissive by nature. So kindly get the hell out of here before I put a foot through your face."

To emphasize his point, his foot crashed through the tree, leaving a gaping hole mere inches from the stunned reaper's face. The sound of the truck cracking was nearly deafening, as Grell suddenly scrambled up. "Sheesh, I try to help a sexually frustrated demon and this is how he treats me!" She backed away slowly, Sebastian's eyes following her calmly, until she was out of sight.

The silence that followed the commotion was nearly as loud as the noise itself. Sebastian stood facing away from Ciel's hiding spot, until he shook his head slightly. "Really now, Bocchan. It isn't polite to sneak around and spy on people."

Ciel's eyes widened. _How long has he known I've been watching?_ He stalked forward, until he stood face to face with his butler. A hand lashed out and struck the demon across the face, the smack seemingly loud in the quiet of the garden. He could feel tears threatening at the corner of his eyes, but he would not let them fall.

_Come on show me how much better you are  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
I got him back faster than you could say "sabotage"_

"I suppose I deserve that," Sebastian said sofly, and Ciel couldn't tell if the regret in the velvet tones was just his imagination. It was just the heat…just the heat.

"Bastard…" Ciel whispered, head lowered and shoulders shaking slightly. He was startled when Sebastian went to his knees and drew him close, holding him as if he cared. Teeth gritted, Ciel would not allow himself to indulge. He absently realized that he was just tall enough for his servant to lean his head against his ribs, whereas years before they would have been at eye-level.

"Can you forgive me, Bocchan?" he asked calmly, but with the barest lilt of both hesitance and need in his question. It was so strange to hear anything but confidence in the dark chocolate voice.

Ciel didn't answer, instead just letting himself memorize the contours of Sebastian's arms around his back, and face close to his chest. He barely let himself think about the hardened length he could feel against his shin. After a while he said, "You didn't ever tell me demons have a mating season and go into heat." It wasn't quite accusatory, but it was close enough.

"Most creatures do. Even humans did once, before they settled in permanent places," was the simple reply.

"It doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me," he rejoined. "It is your job to keep me informed so that no one interferes with our plans. I'm sure Grell would _love _to do just that," he said sarcastically. It was a tiny movement, but he thought he felt Sebastian's lips quirk into a smile.

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

"What would Bocchan have done if he knew?" It was a deadly question, one designed to make Ciel fold. _Ha, all these years and he still doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does._

He threaded fingers through the raven locks, stroking thoughtfully as he pretended to ponder the question. "I suppose I would have not waited as long as I have. I would have given a very special order indeed." He sighed, "So much time wasted. Well, it can't be helped. I will just have to make up for lost time."

Sebastian's head tilted up at that, rare surprise on his face when ruby eyes connected with sapphire ones. Fire and ice, hot and cold. Polar opposites, made to compliment each other. "Bocchan…?"

Ciel smiled slightly and lowered his face to brush his lips teasingly against the older male's. Sebastian immediately leaned up to gain more contact, but Ciel pulled back a little to smirk at his butler. "A little impatient, Sebastian? One might mistake your eager actions for…_submissiveness_. He intentionally let the word slide innocently from his lips, remembering the demon's words from earlier.

_You should know, Grell, that I am not submissive by nature._

With a growl that was past guttural and into predatory, Sebastian lunged forward to tackle Ciel to the soft grass below. He immediately felt the breath rush from his lungs when Sebastian pressed down, bracing himself over his young master. "You are seducing a demon in his mating season, Bocchan. If you have _any _sense of self-preservation, order me to stop_ now_, or I cannot be held responsible for what comes next."

Ciel raised a brow and leaned up to lick at the shell of the raven's ear. Whispering breathily, he replied, "I certainly hope you take responsibility or what _comes _next…after all, what kind of a butler would you be if I _didn't_ come?

Sebastian's eyes glowed with blood-red lust, the pupils narrowed to razor thin slits, and a deep smirk graced his face for a moment. Tilting his head and licking his lips he replied…

"Yes, my lord."

It was days like this that made life bearable.

_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

**Read and Review! You know the drill.**


	2. One and Only

**Second chapter my dears! I'm just posting it all at once so you have the full story. :) Look at the Author's Note is the first chapter first.**

_You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

The hum of cicadas buzzed in the hot air, the base of a melody in the earth's song.

Ciel's mind wandered erratically as did the hands caressing up his sides. He could feel the soft blades of grass beneath him, the warmth of the sun's rays sinking bone-deep, the tiniest of breezes, the lightest of caresses. The second glove was drawn off with teeth, hands returning to tease and entice, though Ciel had no idea how Sebastian could manage this kind of restraint when he was this aroused. The proof was pressed between them, neglected in favor of foreplay, which confused Ciel greatly. Especially given Sebastian's earlier warning about seducing a demon in mating season.

The times he had daydreamed about such fantasies, he had always expected a fast-paced, rough sort of _taking_. More like a burning. This was not at all what he had expected.

Sebastian seemed to be in no hurry, lazily trailing his fingers beneath Ciel's frilly shirt, massaging the skin and placing the occasional light kiss on his abdomen. While his hands wandered, his eyes stared. They would alight here and there, taking in details, sometimes locking with sapphire and making Ciel squirm at their intensity. It was a cross between the deepest of affections and the quickest of devouring. He didn't know what to do when Sebastian looked at him like that.

Unexpectedly, Sebastian leaned down for a soft kiss that didn't take like he had thought. It _gave_. It was the strangest feeling, realizing that a demon of all creatures could be tender. It really shouldn't surprise him though, since apparently angels were prone to fits of madness and cruelty as well, if he took Ashe nee Angela into account. And now a soft hand, softer than it had any right to be, brushed his cheek affectionately, while Sebastian smiled into the kiss. Ciel pressed back, trying to coax Sebastian to do something other than just give gentle pecks to his mouth. He nipped his servant's lower lip, a frustrated sigh when Sebastian pulled back and chuckled, "Patience is a virtue, Bocchan. And seeing as you won't have chastity on your side in a short while, perhaps you should work on your other virtues now." He leaned back down to nuzzle at Ciel's collarbone, long fingers undoing buttons carefully, driving Ciel to distraction. The shirt was dropped from his shoulders and left to lie in the grass, forgotten.

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,  
You never know if you never try  
To forgive your past and simply be mine_

"I'm surprised you're coherent enough to go slow, much less speak in full sentences. With a need as clear as yours, I'm fairly sure I would dispense with the talking and proceed with the _fucking_," Ciel emphasized the last word with a grin of his own.

A strangled groan was wrenched from Sebastian's throat. "_Please_, Bocchan, do not make this more difficult than it already is. I _know_ you are pure in body, do not try and hide it from me, and your first time deserves to be special. Believe me when I say we will try fast and hard in the—preferably not far off—future, but for now, I wish to worship tonight. I'm sure God is envious of you right now."

Ciel laughed, surprised that he was actually capable of the sound, but laugh he did. This was why he had fallen so hard for the man hovering over him, now trailing kisses up his throat. Really, who could blame Grell for trying? The man was irresistible.

"Can God even feel en—ah!" A warm mouth descended on his chest, tracing patterns with a skilled tongue and placing open mouthed kisses along his sides. He nearly giggled as a ticklish spot was attacked, but settled for light trembles instead. The wicked tongue laved at a nipple, sucking until it hardened tightly, before switching to the other, eliciting a soft noise of encouragement from Ciel.

When Sebastian pulled away, Ciel frowned, until he realized his butler was shedding the already rumpled jacket and tie, tugging each article off quickly, yet somehow able to do it seductively all the while. When his vest came off and he was left in only a white collared shirt and pants, he threw a heady smirk at Ciel. "Does my Bocchan wish to show off his newly acquired unfastening skills? I have some buttons that need to be undone, if he so pleases."

Smirking right back, and deciding that things needed to progress just a_ little_ faster, Ciel nodded, reaching for the front of Sebastian's shirt. He slowly slipped a button through the loop, teasingly refastening it. "Does Bocchan require some assistance? He seems to have it backwa—" the raven was shocked into silence when Ciel took hold of both sides of the shirt and _ripped_. The buttons scattered in the grass, the fabric hanging limply against Sebastian's exposed chest.

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

"What do you think of my skills?" Ciel asked cheekily.

"I…find them quite admirable."

"Good."

With that obstacle out of the way, Ciel was free to push the white shirt off of Sebastian's shoulders. Eyes roamed greedily over a beautiful chest that rippled with power at every subtle shift in muscle. _God, I hope I see this every day for whatever time I have left_. The thought sent a brief twinge of remembrance. This was exactly what he had been avoiding, and for good reason. He wasn't stupid enough to believe Sebastian cared for him as a person, rather than an entertaining snack. But this would have to be enough. And Sebastian was everything he could have wanted in both body and mind. So what did the soul matter?

Now Sebastian was pressing him back into the grass, the stifling heat barely registering in either of their minds anymore. Now they were focused on the growing heat between each other. Sebastian began to lick and nip and kiss his way down his body, stopping when he got to the brand on Ciel's left side. He frowned briefly at it before taking the scar into his mouth. Ciel gasped; never before had the scar done anything but hurt. But now…but now…it felt as though Sebastian was marking him with his own brand of fiery tongue, shedding just a sliver of light on a dark memory. It wasn't much, but it was more than anyone else could have done for him. He nearly smiled.

_I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_

His shorts were slowly slid down his hips and legs, until they were removed completely and discarded with his shirt. Completely barred to the air, Ciel couldn't help but be amazed at the sensations of being like this outside. It was almost as if he were one with the earth, the beat of his heart even with the pulse of the earth, the breeze arousing, the grass stimulating. _Beneath green boughs doth my lover kiss me._ He thought idly, reciting poetry he'd learned long ago. The sun has started to sink, it's orange hue glittering against the horizon.

Continuing on, the raven ghosted past where Ciel most wanted him to go and instead paid attention to his inner thighs, stimulating and skimming until Ciel could take it no more. His erection was painfully hard by now, and he needed, he wanted something, _anything_ but this sweet torture!

"Sebastian, I promise I will throw a very unsightly fit if you do not do something _now_," he warned, breathing hard and arching his back, seeking some sort of contact.

"We certainly can't have that," Sebastian quipped before taking a long, languorous lick along Ciel's shaft.

"Aaah!" Ciel tried to stifle the cry, but it was useless. Nothing could stop the flow of small gasps and mewls from his lips as Sebastian took him to the base and _sucked_. His fists clenched in an effort to not grip the older male's hair, and Sebastian seemed to sense his need. The demon threaded his fingers through Ciel's, letting him grip them as the raven closed his eyes and began to hum low in his throat, sending jolts of absolute pleasure through Ciel's body. How could he have thought it would be anything like touching himself? It was so far above and beyond anything he had ever experienced.

_I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy  
Giving up your heart_

And there was more.

Releasing Ciel from his sinful mouth, Sebastian's eyes found his and held, rendering Ciel speechless. That couldn't be…no, it was just wishful thinking. _He doesn't love you, he doesn't love you, don't let go, don't think about it, don't hope! _He pleaded with himself, ashamed at his weakness. But how could he think otherwise when Sebastian looked at him like that…like he was a precious person…

With a throaty groan, Sebastian began to undo the clasp of his own black trousers, catching Ciel in breathless anticipation. He certainly did not disappoint. _Perfect. It's true after all, he's sinfully perfect_. When Sebastian smiled lustfully, he couldn't help the whimper that strangled in his throat. He had just enough presence of mind to raise a brow when Sebastian reached into a pocket of the discarded clothing and produced a tiny vial of oil.

"Luck favors the prepared," was all the explanation he received.

With a deep, sensual kiss, Sebastian traced a finger along his master's thigh, until he slid down to probe gently at his entrance, not backing off when a jolt of surprise rocked through the younger male's body. He continued for a moment more before slowly pressing in, Ciel's teeth gritting at the strange sensation and his body automatically trying to reject the intrusion.

_Nobody's perfect, trust me I've learned it  
I know it ain't easy, giving up your heart_

"Relax, Bocchan. I can promise a thousand nights of pleasure if you learn to let go," he murmured, clearly pleased when Ciel relaxed his rigid posture, moving the digit in and out, until he pressed against the nerves that made Ciel cry out in ecstasy.

"What—was—ah there!" Ciel gasped with each brush against the spot, feeling the arousal in his gut coiling even tighter than before. His member wept pre-come and oh he wanted he wanted he _wanted_!

Sebastian added another finger, then another, stretching and preparing his master for their intimacy. Ciel thought he would lose his mind, pushing down against the fingers in abandon. His eyes squeezed shut, trying to hold the desperation in.

When the fingers left him, he whined in disappointment, only to feel something else prepare to take their place. A hand brushed his cheek, and he opened his eyes heavily, pupils dilated and hazy with pleasure.

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian whispered in his ear, before licking at the tiny stud embedded in it.

When the heat of the older male's length slid against his entrance, Ciel keened. "Oh god, yes, Sebastian, I trust—nngh!" A hand encircled his length, giving it a slow stroke. "I trust you! Please! _Please_, I need you!" Perhaps begging wasn't as humiliating as he thought.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian began to slowly push in, giving Ciel time to adjust to the much larger appendage, until he had to stop for fear of hurting his Bocchan. Tears leaked from the corners of Ciel's eyes, as he tried to loosen his body. His beloved demon kissed each of them away. At some point, he became aware of an amazing _full_ feeling that he had never experienced, emotionally or otherwise. The heat seemed to reach an unbearable level. And that was enough for him to moan, "Move, Sebastian. Make me yours."

_So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts_

His butler drew back slightly, before rocking forward, a strangled moan in his throat. He set up a slow pace that Ciel could tell was nearly killing the demon. When the pleasure began to take the place of the pain, Ciel gasped out, "More! I won't…haanh, break." Sebastian abruptly slid out almost all the way, only to slam back in, Ciel screaming as his body was nearly rent apart with pleasure. His legs tightened around Sebastian's hips, pulling him in deeper and faster, not wanting an inch of space between them. The pace was feverish, any ideas of slow and steady erased from their minds and replaced with_ more, want more, need, I need more of him!_ The raven altered between deep and shallow thrusts, hitting Ciel's prostate again and again, yet keeping him teetering on the edge. Both could not hold back their voices, high and low harmonizing in an ancient song as old as the universe itself.

When Ciel began to writhe mindlessly, Sebastian changed their positions so that Ciel was on all fours and Sebastian was draped over his back, sliding even deeper than before. He kissed the back of his Bocchan's neck and shoulder blades slick with sweat, his thrusts becoming erratic as he began to lose control. With one more thrust, Ciel was thrown off the edge of the cliff, into the white-hot ecstasy of release below. Heaven and Hell danced here, overwhelming pleasure mixed with mind-numbing heat.

One, two, three more desperate thrusts and Sebastian came with a soul-rending cry of, "Ciel!" His howl echoed through the trees, the fields, embedding itself in the air, the earth, the water as he collapsed on the spent body beneath him.

They lay like that for a moment, still connected, Sebastian's weight a delight and comfort to Ciel's hazy mind. _He said my name._ His mind repeated in awe. A few minutes passed until his butler raised himself, slipping out of his master with a sigh and a soft kiss to his temple. "Սիրում եմ քեզ," Sebastian breathed in his ear, and though the language was probably not even of this earth, Ciel somehow knew what it meant. The tears spilled over, and he hated feeling weak, but there was no other response a freeing and joyful as this. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"I love you, Sebastian. Stay with me," he mumbled sleepily, starting to drift off.

The demon held his Bocchan close as the breeze picked up and cooled their heated bodies. After a moment, he looked at his nearly sleeping lover and kissed him. "I will stay with you, Ciel. I'm afraid you're stuck with me for longer than expected. A soul as beautiful as yours is to be treasured, not consumed. Amazing…only my Bocchan could render me this useless. I suppose I'll have to change my promise to 'to the ends of time' rather than Hell. One lifetime just won't do." He smiled, a genuine one, and leaned his head atop Ciel's. His eyes closed and he allowed himself to drift as well. As they sank into dreaming, one last whisper was breathed as day became night.

"Sleep, my one and only."

_Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts._

**Read and Review! The more you review/PM me, the more I write, so let me know what you want to see, and I'll do my best.**


End file.
